Rule 25
by Mere Anarchy
Summary: Never show emotion. Kakashi can't bring himself to take it seriously anymore. Twenty five drabbles in story form. KakaSaku.
1. Growth

It's not the obvious maturity of her form that impresses Kakashi the most, although that he certainly notices; it's the determination in her bright green eyes and the two small scars scissoring above her lips that strike a chord. This growth is noted with mixed emotion. The copy-ninja cannot quite quell a sense of pride for her accomplishments, though he played but a minor role.

She smiles at him over her clipboard and dismisses the intern from the room with gentle authority.

He wonders why he never noticed her potential until she had already grown too big for him to teach.


	2. Memories

Sakura hums quietly while looking over his medical records. Kakashi finds his uncovered eye drawn irresistibly to the messy bun piled atop of her head, obviously done in a hurry. Her hair, once a vibrant shade of bubblegum, is now a pale floral color. Messy tendrils escape the red ribbon tied in her hair and frame her face. All in all, she is still the same endearing Sakura she was before.

Kakashi stands and, smiling, brushes a thick strand out of her eyes.

"You still wear a ribbon?" he asks teasingly.

She grimaces, reaching for his hitai-ai. "I'm going to have to take a look at that eye of yours, Hatake-san." He is surprised into complacency, and behaves himself while she pokes around.

After a particularly careless prod to check for inflammation of the eyelid, Sakura smiles glibly. "You still wear that mask?"


	3. Curiosity

Sakura's shift ends with Kakashi's check up, and somehow they land in a café together. She can't stop asking about the mission he's been on, and he keeps wondering aloud about her job at the hospital; they have long been the only customers in the place. But curiosity drives each to continue with the questions, and once they run out of questions they merely sit, content to soak in the other's aura as appeasement of their suddenly voracious appetites for each other – now, now, now!

It is still daylight and Kakashi suspects that he has nothing to lose.


	4. Intent

She removes the leather gloves slowly and eyes him. If Kakashi didn't know better he would almost say her gaze was sensual; but he does know better, he _does_.

No, Kakashi tells himself, this is the look of predator to prey, and when she sets her gloves neatly on the table he feels a small thrill of emotion.

"Sure, Kakashi," she says, rising, and he rises with her. "I'll spar with you."


	5. Fantasy

They pick an inconspicuous training field on the edge of the village and in one sure motion Sakura unsheathes her breathtaking pink hair. It sways elegantly with the breeze and with each confident toss of her head; she ties the red ribbon around one wrist. "I only take my hair down to battle," she breathes, sauntering past.

He swallows, hard, suddenly aware that this fight will be difficult on more than one level. _Icha Icha_ will not be making an appearance.

She's enough fantasy for him, anyway.


	6. Inspiration

It is some time after the fight that his infamous orange book comes out; they are panting, strewn out on the grass. Green eyes light up with mischief, and he barely registers the grin on her face before she has rolled right next to him, heaving bosom and all, leaning up on her elbow and apparently set on reading over his shoulder.

As a reflex, he flattens the book against his chest and looks scandalized.

" 'Smatter, sensei?" she grins cheekily. "Too ashamed of your reading material to share with your _legal_ student?"

Kakashi watches her, with that grin and that bosom, and suddenly realizes that Jiraiya's material just can't compare.


	7. Gift

A few months after Kakashi returns home, his dear, _dear_ friend Genma sets out to throw him a party. Somehow, word spreads among the shinobi that a party is to be held in the local bar for (ha ha!) Kakashi himself! Despite the fact that Kakashi's birthday was months ago.

Equally amazing is how easily Kakashi is shanghaied into this madness, which Genma and a few other old ANBU associates are using for the age-old purpose of picking up chicks. Kakashi sighs, trying to ignore his numerous well-wishers, as well as the large banner proclaiming him to be fifty years old. _Genma . . ._ He catches sight of a flash of pink on the far end of the bar and tilts his head meditatively; perhaps this evening won't be unmentionable torture after all. Unfortunately he is immediately distracted by an equally colorful drawing shoved into his hands.

One glimpse is enough.

Kakashi has not blushed in ten years but Jiraiya's "birthday present" colors him scarlet. He is sure that his face has caught fire.

Jiraiya claps his shoulder with a boisterous chuckle. "Couldn't resist, my friend," he says, eying the same pink-haired female Kakashi had noticed. "Look at those legs!"


	8. Stealth

At a certain hour (early, Kakashi grimaces, not late), the attention shifts away from him. Most of his "guests" are either drunk out of their minds or in the middle of passionate late night endeavors to forget old loves. If ever there was a perfect opportunity for a discussion with his favorite medic . . . But she's still sitting at the bar, calmly ignoring him better than he could ever ignore her.

Kakashi is almost disappointed when she doesn't approach him – to wish him happy birthday, to give him the end results of his physical, hell, even to act smug about winning their match the other day.

Kakashi's eye darts lightning-quick over the room. He's sure no one will notice if . . . With a tiny shrug, Kakashi stands and announces that he's going to get a drink at the bar. No one reacts whatsoever.

Home free.


End file.
